Eon Amris
'Appearance' Height: '3"8 '''Build: '''Sleek and slender '''Main color: '''White '''Markings: '''none '''Skin color: '''white '''Eye style and color: '''Triangular shape with yellow lizard like eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: ''Cleopatra' hair cut with black streaks in it '''Other noticeable features: Two line running from his eyes to his cheeks. Only as a singular black horn on the left side of his head Overall clothing style: Usualy wears anything that looks classy and slick. Usualy goes for monochromes 'Personality' Likes *Classic music *Swing Era *Anything Classy *Violins *Ace Dislikes *People taking whats his *Uncommon stupidity *Loud modern music * Feeling useless Fav drink: Earl grey tea Fav food: Grapes Personality: *Sly *Cunning *Virtuoso *Envious *Protective *Possessive *Classy *Calm *Logical *Ruthless *Cruel 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Incredibly hard to kill, can bend the laws of reality by bloodmagic *Can use song spells to mind control people, takes a while to take hold *Can produce a super sonic screeching that pops eardrums Weaknesses: *Holy Magic *Song spells take a while to preform 'History' *Born royalty in ancient egypt *Was taken captive during a roman invasion and turned into a slave *Changed hands a lot, pretty much spend his entire life being someone's possesion, though none of his 'masters' were ever particularly cruel. *That changed about 150 years ago when he changed hands to a cult leader who practiced blood magic *Was subjected to many, many rituals, one more gruesome then the next, barely surviving each demon summoning and becoming withdrawn and more broken then a life time of being a possesion had already made him. *His 'master' makes the error of summoning the lord Demon of Discordia; Zuul *Zuul isn't interested in making a pact with the master but instead offers Eon a pact *Seeing a chance of escape and a better life Eon takes the offer *Destroys the entire cult with Zuuls help *Starts practicing blood magic *Eventualy meets a little fennec child in a burned down village named Hasu *Rescues him from starvation and gains a loyal bodyguard *Finds a stone tablet in the desert describing a way to gain the power of a god *Forms the crystal cult, gathering grand masters *Starts to find himself quite smitten with one of those grandmasters, Ace *Captures Mel and Toxic, tries to turn Mel into a crystal and only half succeeds. *Starts a relationship with Ace due to Helena's matchmaking *Very happy in that relationship *Less happy when Ace decides to take a little revenge on Toxic *When Ace decides to ask Eon for a way to 'knock him up' Eon gives him a method that is prone to backfiring *It does *Toxic blows himself up, radiation poisoning Ace, causing him to have to stay away from everyone while he's radio active. *Jayden, Ace's son, tries to step up and take his place *When Eon refuses to give him the position, jayden rapes him *Eventualy gets back at Jayden by tricking him into following him into a basement already filled with blood magic, summoning a hellhound and making it rape Jayden in kind *Ace returns telling his story *Eon uses bloodmagic to throw his own genes into the mix *Eventualy Sehkmet and Horus are born *Jayden blocks Ace's access to his stored life energy and tell geof to make him attack *Ace nearly dies *Eon uses blood magic to heal him, but Sade uses holy magic to throw his blood magic off, causing it to kill him *Dies in Ace's arms, asking him to sing him to sleep *Ace honors the request *Eon is reborn deep in the bowels of discordia, but Ace has descended down to get him back *Zuul warns Ace that what he wants to take back is no longer the Eon he knew and that he won't even remember him. *Ace takes Eon with him regardless. *Eon tries to eat Horus when he begins crying *Barely restrained by Ace *Slowly begins to remember, becoming quite happy and cheerful with his early life memories but quickly deteriorates as he has to relive his entire life's worth of trauma *Eventualy remembers everything , though the ordeal has put much strain on his and Ace's relationship especially since he no longer feels love and has instead become even more possesive *Meets the kitties when Fangs offers him Seth *The kitties fail to deliver but he gives them another chance *Sehkmet runs off with the kitties *Has to threaten the kitties some more *The kitties fail to deliver again and failed to protect Sehkmet. *Allows Ace to kill them but they are twarted by geof and death, allowing the kitties to escape *Ace dissapears *Currently frantically searching all over the place for him * Can't find him, but learns his soul has been eaten * Goes into a rage and causes a bit of a masacre in his slave stock * Once his rage subsides realises Sehkmet and Horus are gone * Starts to rethink a few things. * Is summoned by Horus through a demon summoning circle * Apologizes to Horus and Sehkmet * Helps out in translating a scroll which eventually leads to freeing discordia * Sehkmets blood magic taint is removed in return * Sort of stays with Horus and Sehkmet in the hidden palace, finding out about their new adiction. * Decides to just mark the nastier things in the demon books as a ' don't do that I don't care about the rest' * Horus goes about his merry way again, talks to sam some more about the twins and his current position * Sam suggests he find a way to become mortal * He asks Discordia to make him mortal again, she agrees in return for all his memories. * Is made mortal but remembers nothing, trying to find a place with his kids and finding that he's more of a burden then anything * Mirrors move in and notice how they interact with one another, especialy Ra * Tries to confront them and get them to leave, but gets sent to the city of dis by Bastet * Is stuck there for quite a bit untill Loss finds him and realising he's not suposed to be there boots him right out in the middle of a desert * Is getting pretty sick of his situation and belonging nowhere and not knowing a damn thing * Rents a room in The Siren and stays at the inn mostly * Has an encounter with himself, but from a different timeline * Pretty much gets sense smacked into him... literal on the smacking. * Gets a good chunk of his counterparts memories because he figured he was getting pretty darn pathetic * Discordia shows up because the zuul from his counterparts dimension is snooping in on the conversation * Seriously doubts his counterparts sanity when he decides to stop Discordias angry rant by kissing her. 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Was originally created as fetish material at Bains request *in an AU he actualy took over his former masters position and runs a blood magic cult full of demon summoning and rape and all manner of nightmare fuel (in other words the fetish material) *Is played by Bain in that AU *Was originaly bronze and gold in color before the bloodmagic twisted his appearance. *Also had two horns and wings. Category:Dragon Category:Secondairy Characters Category:Crystal Cult Category:Male Category:Character Page Category:Sonic Category:Anthro